Bright Blue Eyes
by CourageKlaine
Summary: Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.
1. Prologue

Authors Note : Hey everybody! I'm glad that you decided to check out my fic! I hope I don't disappoint! All reviews welcomed but please try to be nice! Nobody likes a hater!

I do not own Glee or any of the characters from that show, they belong to Ryan, Ian, and Brad. The ideas are all mine though.

* * *

Summary : Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Prologue

Ever since Kurt Hummel was a little boy his parents always knew he was different! He was a little slower than the other kids his age and was constantly in his own little world! He had huge, innocent blue eyes that with one look made every adult fall in love with him! Even though he was a little slow he was in no means stupid! Burt Hummel liked to believe that his son saw the best in everybody and just lacked some common sense. But, there was nothing wrong with his little boy! Kurt was his father's whole world and nothing would ever change that. Burt vowed from the first moment he held his new born son in his arms that he would protect him in every way possible!

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Burt was sound asleep in his bed like every man should be at 6:30 in the morning! In no description was Burt Hummel a morning person. If he had it his way he would sleep till noon everyday, get up to watch some football, and spend some time with his son Kurt. Thinking of Kurt, Burt could hear someone screaming and he could feel his bed shaking. Burt sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of his son jumping up and down on his bed while screaming, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Daddy! School is about to start soon! C'mon Daddy wake up!"

Burt sat up a little more and got a better sight of his son jumping up and down. Kurt's hair was a mess, you could tell he just got up as well and he was still wearing his pajamas. Kurt insisted of wearing his matching Robin pajama set since he always said he is the Robin to his daddy's Batman.

"Hey buddy! How did you sleep?" Burt yawned, still not fully awake yet.

"Daddy! You're up! Can I have pancakes, I really want pancakes! I had a dream that we were having a picnic in the middle of the ocean and the dolphins were serving us pancakes and now I really want some! Did you know the dolphins are just gay sharks! Brittany told me that!" Kurt rambled on.

" Hey, slow down there Scooter. I will make you pancakes in a second. Go get dressed for school and they will be ready when your done. Do you want chocolate chips in the pancakes?" Burt asked.

"Yay! Yay! Chocolate chips pancakes! Yuuuuummmmmm! I'm getting ready right now!" Kurt yelled as he dashed down the hall towards the basement where his room was.

How is he still so cute, Burt thought to himself as he got up.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note : Thank you to everybody who read the prologue! This is my first fanfiction story and I did not expect anybody to actually like it, so thank you! I am going to try and update whenever I can! If anybody has a prompt they want to give me I'm up for anything! Thanks again!

* * *

Summary : Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt had just arrived at school and was waving goodbye to his father who had just dropped him off. He saw Mercedes, his diva BFF, waiting for him at the door. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug!

"I missed you soooooo much!" Kurt exclaimed, as he held onto Mercedes.

"Hey Boo, we saw each other over the weekend." She laughed as she hugged him back.

Mercedes acted as though she didn't miss him too, but she knew she had. She loved the attention Kurt gave her when they were together, and there was no denying that Kurt was the cutest boy in the whole school. She hated that people made fun of him because he was always rambling on about stuff that made no sense to anyone but him and Brittany. She didn't mind listening to him though because what he said was funny and he looked adorable whenever he got excited about something. Which was pretty much always. Kurt had so much energy and it never seemed to fade away.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Kurt stopped at his locker and waved goodbye to Mercedes as she headed to her fifth period class. He was just checking his hair in the mirror and was playing with the stuff unicorn he kept on the shelf in his locker. His unicorn always reminded him that he was magical and one of a kind, just like his daddy told him when he gave it to him on his birthday last year.

All of the sudden he was slammed into his locker door, hard. Kurt fell to the ground and looked up at his tormentors with his wide, innocent blue eyes.

"Why do you always push me Davey?" Kurt asked from where he was curled up on the ground.

The group of football players started to laugh when they heard what Kurt called their ringleader, Dave Karofsky. Dave was a big boy for his age. He was around six foot and weighed at least 200 pounds. He ran the school with his friends on the football team with intimidation and cruel words. They would pick on anybody they found so that they kept their status. Dave's favorite target was none other than Kurt Hummel. Everybody thought that Dave loved to pick on Kurt so much because he was gay and a little slow. Dave let everybody believe that, but he knew it was for other reasons. Dave Karofsky was gay himself and wanted to keep it that way. He did not have the courage that Kurt had to come out and despised him for that. Dave was jealous of Kurt's accepting friends and father, and wanted to prove to him that the world was a hateful place and being gay was wrong.

"The names Karofsky to you fag! Why are you even talking to me. You belong in the dirt where you are, you disgusting queer." Dave shot back, gesturing to the dirty ground that Kurt was now sitting on.

"But I don't like being dirty!" Answered Kurt innocently. He didn't understand why Dave was always so mean.

"Shut up!" Dave yelled back.

"Yeah, keep your stupid fag mouth shut." Jeered one of the football players.

"I'm not stupid!" Kurt screamed back. He hated being called stupid. His daddy told him he was the smartest boy he knew and that he shouldn't listen to what anybody else says. "Stupid is a mean word and my daddy told me I was the smartest boy in the whole school!"

"Your daddy must be mentally insane! No one even likes you! Your just a stupid fag who is spreading your fairy dust around this school!" Dave shouted at him, spit flying out of his mouth as his anger grew.

" I don't have fairy dust. Only a real fairy can have that." Kurt said smartly.

"Uggh! I can't stand you! You should just keep tape on your mouth so no one has to hear all the stupid things you say." Dave said, as he kicked Kurt in the stomach. "Come on boys, lets leave this queer. Lunch is starting and its taco day."

All the boys laughed and followed Dave, each one kicking Kurt back down as they made their way towards the lunch room. Kurt stayed on the ground and cried as he dialed his father's phone number. He knew his daddy would come get him because this has happened before.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

When Burt got his son's phone call he was at the garage working on one of the many cars he had to fix. He couldn't bare to hear the pain in Kurt's voice as he told him what happened. Burt hated the kids at McKinley. Why couldn't they see how special his son was. That's it, Burt thought. This has to end. He went to go pick up Kurt and told the school that his son would no longer be going here anymore and left.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Burt had just finished fixing up Kurt's bubble bath and went downstairs to get him. Bubble baths always made his son feel better ever since he was a little kid. Kurt could stay in the tub for hours and make up story lines after story lines for all his toys. There was no one to be mean to him and he could let his imagination wander all over the place. Now Burt just had to figure out how to tell his baby that he wasn't going back to that horrible excuse for a school.

He made his way downstairs and saw his son coloring in his favorite book while watching the Little Mermaid. How could people be so cruel to him, Burt wondered.

"Hey buddy could I talk to you before you take your bath?" Burt asked.

"Sure daddy. Did you want to take a bubble bath too. You can be prince Eric and I can be Ariel!" Kurt answered excitedly. He loved when his daddy would play with him.

"No that's okay Scooter." Burt chuckled. "I just wanted to talk to you about your new school."

Kurt turned to face his dad, who was now sitting on the couch, and crossed his legs to sit Indian style as he listened.

"Kurt, buddy, I want you to go to this school. It has a no bullying policy, which means no one will be mean to you." Burt said, as he passed Kurt the pamphlet with a fancy looking school on it.

Kurt looked at the picture with a face of awe. It looked just like a castle he thought.

"Dalton Academy." Kurt read.

"Yeah buddy, Dalton Academy. It is an all boy school, I think it would be good for you. You have to sleep there though. Its a boarding school, which means you will get a roommate and everything. What do you think about it?"

Burt said.

"It sounds so cool Dad!" Kurt told him. "It look just like Hogwarts. Did my letter finally come? I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and told him it got lost in the mail. His owl must of got tired."

Burt laughed, "It does kind of look like Hogwarts, doesn't it."

"Oh this is so exciting! I have to go call Mercedes and Brittany, wait till Lord Tubbington finds out. He is going to be so jealous."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Thank you everybody for reading and I'm glad you like what I have so far! I have a question for the all of you who are reading. Would you prefer if I update very often with short chapters or update with longer chapters whenever I can?

Rozz33 – Thank you so much for liking it! This is my first fanfiction so I was worried! And I don't mind if you ramble, I like to hear people's opinions!

* * *

Summary : Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurt was just getting settled in his new dorm room when the most handsome boy he had ever seen walked through the door. His hair was slicked back with so much gel that you could see it shining, he had hazel eyes that Kurt could just stare into for days, and was wearing the Dalton Academy uniform. He looks like Prince Eric, Kurt thought.

Kurt was busted out of his day dream by the stranger speaking.

"Hello! You must be my new roommate, Kurt right?"

"Hi, Prince Eric! Why aren't you at your castle with Ariel? Are you two fighting?" Kurt asked.

The boy started laughing, but stopped when he realized Kurt was being serious.

"Um...no. My names Blaine, I go to school here. I'm your new roommate."

"Oh! So are you Prince Eric's son? You look a lot like him?" Kurt responded.

"No, my dad's name is Brian, but its nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine answered with a confused tone.

Kurt just stared at Blaine and then went back to unpacking.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Later that night, after curfew had started Blaine and Kurt were lying on their beds talking to each other. Blaine was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a white wife beater, while Kurt was wearing a matching Cinderella pajama set.

"So, Kurt, why did you transfer here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Davey and his friends were being really mean to me. They call me stupid and make fun of me cause I'm a dolphin." Kurt pouted.

Blaine, who after talking for Kurt for a while, realized how special he was. It was like Kurt still has such a child like innocent and said whatever he thought. Blaine found everything he said extremely adorable and was starting to feel a little crush for Kurt. It also didn't hurt that Blaine thought Kurt was absolutely gorgeous.

"You're not stupid Kurt, don't listen to them. What do you mean by dolphin?"

"Dolphins are just gay sharks, duh." Kurt answered like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "Are you a dolphin too?"

"Of course, dolphins are just gay sharks. My bad." Blaine chuckled.

"And yes I'm gay."

"Yeah, me too. Do you sing? I love to sing. My daddy said I'm the best singer he has ever heard. He said I'm even better than Rachel."

"Wow, you must be really good. I sing with the Warblers here at school."

"You sing with birds." Kurt was so excited. He didn't know Blaine could talk to animals too. Wait till he found out about Lord Tubbington.

He is so cute, Blaine thought.

"No, the warblers are the school's show choir group. We sing songs together and then compete with other groups around the state."

"That's so cool! Can I join?" Kurt asked. He sure hoped Blaine would let him join.

"Sure! You would just have to audition first. I bet you are amazing though, so no need to worry."

"Thanks Blaine! Can we be best friends? I make a really good friend. Oohh! We could be best friends forever!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I would be honored to be your best friend Kur...Ummff." Blaine laughed as Kurt jumped on him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and squeezed him in a tight hug.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Kurt winded up staying in Blaine's arm for the rest of the night. They talked for hours and got to know almost everything about each other. Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's embrace and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Blaine."

Before Blaine could even think of something to answer, Kurt was passed out in his arms.

He stayed up a little longer thinking about the boy he just met. You can't possibly love him, Blaine thought to himself. You only met a couple hours ago. Maybe it was love at first sight, yeah that's what it is. Love at first sight, Blaine decided. Now you just have to wait to make your move. But make one thing clear, it was now Blaine's mission to make Kurt fall in love with him and to protect him from anything and anyone. Blaine wanted Kurt to always have his child like innocent and to keep his outlook of the world the same, he didn't want Kurt to ever change.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! It means a lot to me and I'm so happy that everybody likes it so far! I don't know how long it is going to be yet, I'm just going to see where the story goes!

Blackness – In my mind a picture Kurt as adorable, so I'm glad he is that way to you too!

A-bazooka-Fire – You'll just have to wait to find out! ;) And I like hearing what you have to say, so don't be worried what you sound like, I will listen to whatever!

AidenVanHelsing – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Morgan – I will most definitely be continuing!

* * *

Summary : Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurt was slowly awakening as the sun shined into his window. He was so warm and comfortable, he didn't usually sleep this well. The smell of cinnamon, honey, and pure male was tingling his senses. Kurt burrowed farther into the warmth he was feeling when he heard someone speaking.

"Hello gorgeous, sleep well?" Blaine asked.

"Mhmmm," Kurt mumbled as he nuzzled Blaine's muscular chest. "You're so warm and comfy. Do you wear cologne? It's pretty early to be wearing some if you are."

"Ummm, no. Do you want me to put some on?" Blaine asked self-consciously.

Kurt just smiled up at him, "You smell so good! I thought it was store bought. My daddy doesn't smell this good, his smells like beef jerky and car oil."

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Blaine said as he broke out his million dollar smile. He's was internally squealing that Kurt said he smelled good. That must be a hint, Blaine thought to himself. He must like me. "Hey, look at the time. We got to get up and get ready for school."

"Nooooooo! I wanna stay snuggled up with you all day long, pretty please with cherries on top!" Kurt pouted. He stuck out his lower lips and made his big blue eyes water as he looked up at Blaine so innocently.

Damn, he's good, Blaine thought. How can I resist that? I probably wouldn't be able to say no to him anyway, that puppy dog face is just overkill.

"Fine, ten more minutes, but then we have to get up." Blaine answered.

"Yeah! Snuggle time!" Kurt screamed as he scooted his way closer to Blaine, now there was not even a centimeter in between them.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Kurt was walking to his first class of the day with Blaine. There was so many people, who all wore the same clothes, coming from every direction. Kurt felt so out of place, he knew nobody,

"Will you hold my hand Blainey? I'm scared."

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt's hand was so soft, if was the smoothest thing Blaine has ever touched. He linked their fingers together and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's hand, back and forth, back and forth.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tight and started to swing them between the two of them in an exaggerated motion. Kurt felt so much safer now and concluded the only reason why was because of Blaine. His Blainey must be some sort of magician or sorcerer to have this effect on Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine! I was so nervous and scared, but you made me feel better." Kurt said happily. He then leaned over into Blaine's personal space and kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine blushed and giggled bashfully, "I'll always be here to help you Kurt. Even though we just met you are very special to me and I want to protect you. I hope you know you can come to me for anything."

Kurt just nodded, a faint blush riding up his neck and cheeks, and continued to swing their hands back and forth.

The pair soon came to a stop at a classroom door. Inside there was a whole bunch of kids goofing off and laughing obnoxiously with their friends.

"So this is you," Blaine said. Kurt just squeezed Blaine's hand and tried to walk away. "Come on Kurt, you'll be fine. Every one is pretty nice here and don't forget the no bullying policy here. No one will bother you, if they do just let me know, okay."

"Okay Blainey, thanks." Kurt answered. He hugged Blaine tight and scrambled into the room, now he just had to figure out where to sit.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Kurt's day had gone pretty well so far and he had just finished his last class of the day. His teachers had been surprised on how well his grades were after their first impressions of Kurt.

Kurt would walk into his advance classes and introduce himself. He usually said something innocently cute or something that only made sense to himself. All the students and teachers would look at him in a confused manner and then the teacher would double check to make sure Kurt was in the right class. No one really understood how Kurt was in advance classes and he always surprised people on how well he does in school. Kurt has never once missed honor roll and his final grades were all usually A's.

Kurt made it back up into his dorm room all on his own and wondered where Blaine was. When he confirmed that Blaine was not present he decided he would do one of his favorite past times, dancing. But first, he had to get out of these clothes.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee

Blaine was putting his key into the lock of his dorm room when he heard the music. He was just getting back from class since his teacher made them stay late and he wanted to see how Kurt's day went. He opened the door and was greeted with the loud sound of Rihanna singing Rude Boy and his mouth dropped open in shock. He was not surprised from the song. But more so of the person dancing to it.

Kurt was in the middle of the room shaking his ass like nobody's business. He was wearing an old Hummel's Tire and Lube shirt with little short shorts that barley covered his butt, on the back they said cutie in pink letters. Kurt had just dropped down to floor and slowly rolled his body back up, he then stuck his perky butt out and started to jiggle it. At that moment, Blaine decided he had to have Kurt and he couldn't wait like his original plan.

When Kurt's hand reached behind him and slapped his ass, Blaine couldn't control himself anymore and let out a groan. Kurt whipped around in shock, but then smiled when he realized who it was. Kurt went to open his mouth to say a greeting when he was cut short by Blaine.

"Go out with me!" Blaine practically shouted.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I am really busy right now so updates will happen whenever I have the time! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please keep reviewing!

A-bazooka-Fire : Hopefully "seriously Blaine" was in a good way! ;)

BossZefronPoster : Thanks! I'm glad you are liking it so far!

Psonny97 : Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest!

Cold kagome : Thanks! I bet you are awesome too! Blaine doesn't have any control around Kurt! ;)

Klaine forever and ever 3 : Desperate is the best way! Who could deny Kurt!

Guest : Thanks! I'll try to post whenever I can!

Guest : Thanks! Burt is definitely protective of Kurt, we'll have to wait and see about New Directions! ;)

* * *

Summary : Ditzy!Kurt is just an innocent teenager who means no harm. When bullies start to get the best of him at McKinley his father, Burt Hummel, decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy. Can he befriend the most popular boy at school, Blaine Anderson, or will he be pushed down to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Chapter 4

Blaine was sitting at a table for two in Breadsticks, as he wondered why he had got so lucky. He and Kurt have been dating for two weeks and they have been the best two weeks of his life. He remembers like it was just yesterday when Kurt was dancing around their dorm and he blurted out the words that had changed his life for the better.

_Flashback _

_ "Go out with me!" Blaine practically shouted._

_ "Sure Blainey, where you want to go?" _

_ "Would you like to go to the movies, we can see whatever you want!"_

_ "Really! I heard there was a new Disney movie out! I love Disney so much! They're always so romantic! Can we pretty please go see the new one!" Kurt begged, sticking out his lower lip and giving Blaine the puppy eyes._

_ "Of course Kurt, anything you want."_

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee GleeGlee_

_ After the movie was over Kurt and Blaine were walking to the car when Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Blaine looked down in shock and back up at Kurt who just stared back at him with his big blue eyes._

_ "Your hands are very soft," Blaine stuttered nervously, rubbing his thumb gently over Kurt's hand._

_ "Thanks Blainey!" Kurt said back while starting to swing their connected hands back and forth. As the approached the car, Blaine went to the passenger side door and opened it up for Kurt._

_ "What a gentleman," Kurt giggled. "You're like a prince."_

_ Blaine ducked his head trying to hide the red blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. When he lifted his face back up his lips were captured by Kurt's in a sweet little kiss. Blaine was surprised that he forgot to kiss back and Kurt pulled away._

_ "Don't you want a kiss Blainey? I thought this was a date, don't you kiss on dates?" Kurt asked shyly, wondering if he did something wrong._

_ "No!" Blaine replied quickly, "Of course I want to kiss you Kurt. I was just surprised, that's all."_

_ "Oh! Can I kiss you again then, Blainey?" Kurt wondered._

_ "Yeah, I would love for you to Kurt." Blaine responded, but was cut off before he could say more by Kurt leaning in. Blaine met Kurt's lips halfway this time and their lips joined together perfectly. Blaine tilted his head to the side to get a better angle and licked over Kurt's lips asking for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth a little in answer and moaned when Blaine's tongue touched his for the first time. Kurt kissed Blaine back deeply, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against Blaine's._

_ "Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked nervously hoping Kurt felt the spark when they kissed._

_ "Of course I will Blainey! Now I get to hold your hand and kiss you all the time! I can't wait to tell Daddy and Mercedes and Brittany! Oh and Santana and Finn! I have to tell everybody! It's like I have my own Disney prince!" Kurt cheered happily._

_ "I'm happy you said yes," Blaine smiled while helping Kurt into the car. _

_ On they way back to Dalton, Kurt sang along to the radio while he held Blaine's hand across the center of the car. He was so happy and couldn't wait to tell everybody the news. He knew everybody would love Blainey just as much as he did, including daddy._

_ Blaine shared his new boyfriend's excitement and smiled back at Kurt every time he squeezed his hand or rambled on about how excited he was, but on the inside Blaine was all nerves. He knew all Kurt's friends and especially his father were very protective of Kurt, hell he was protective of Kurt within one day of knowing him. He was just so innocent and sweet that nobody ever wanted him to get hurt. Blaine just prayed that he could prove to Burt and all of his friends that he was good enough for Kurt and that he would never hurt him._

_End of Flashback_

Blaine still couldn't believe how one Disney movie changed everything. That one little kiss in the parking lot gave Blaine the courage he needed to ask Kurt out, and now look at him. These two weeks have been the happiest weeks of Blaine's life. Now all he had to do was finish his amazing date with Kurt and go meet Burt Hummel, no big deal. Right?


End file.
